El lugar de la magia
|n-total = 112 |numero = 14 |numerotemporada = 14 |FechaEEUU = 29 de Octubre de 2010 |FechaLatino = 13 de Marzo de 2011 |FechaEspaña = 25 de Febrero de 2011 |temporada = primera |ant = El núcleo |sig = El perplexahedro }} El Lugar De La Magia es el episodio 14 de la Primera Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama Ben (como Cuatrobrazos), Gwen y Kevin. persiguen a Aggregor hasta un barranco sin salida, Aggregor, gracias a las habilidades de Galapagus, logra abrir un portal hacia Yawa Tobsic, una dimensión de bolsillo donde se ubica la tercera pieza del Mapa del Infinito. Ben logra memorizar el hechizo que uso Aggregor para abrir el portal, pero dado que Gwen no sabe como pronunciarlo, deja momentáneamente al equipo para buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarlos. Gwen se teletransporta al Castillo de Hex donde encuentra a Charmcaster, y le pide su cooperación, pero esta la ataca creyendo que se trata de una enboscada. Charmcaster decide a regañadientes ayudar a su enemiga, y marcha con ella a donde Aggregor abrió el portal, llevando al equipo a Yawa Tobsic. Inmediatamente al llegar, Gwen descubre que en esa dimensión, sus poderes Anodite son mas poderosos que antes, Charmcaster explica que toda la magia existente en el universo se concentra en Yawa Tobsic. El equipo avanza hasta una especie de templo en ruinas, donde son atacados por Monstruos de piedra (los mismo que usa Charmcaster pero sin los tatuajes violetas), Ben trata de vencerlos como Jetray pero se marea y pierde el control por la falta de la gravedad, siendo entonces rescatado por Gwen. Finalizada la pelea se encuentran con Addwaitya, una tortuga alienígena similar a Galapagus, quien se ha hecho con el control de Yawa Tobsic, sumiéndolo en una oscura tiranía. Ben intenta detenerlo transformándose en Humongosaurio Supremo pero en eso llega Agregor y derrota a Addwaitya y le quita su collar que resulta ser una parte del Mapa del Infinito luego Ben le dice a charmkaster que volverian a ayudarle y se van de la dimencion dejando a chamcaster allí Personajes del episodio 'Héroes' *Gwen (Protagonista) *Charmcaster (Sub-protagonista) *Kevin *Ben 'Villanos' *Aggregor *Addwaitya (Debut) 'Secundarios' *Spellbinder (Mencionado) (Voz) Aliens Utilizados *Cuatrobrazos *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Piedra *Humungosaurio *Humungosaurio Supremo Eventos Importantes *Aggregor conquista la tercera pieza del Mapa del Infinito. *Charmcaster se queda encerrada en su dimensión. *Ben le promete a Charmcaster que el y su equipo volverán a su dimensión para ayudarla a liberar a su pueblo. *charmcaster se reforma Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *Our trio heads to a magic realm and needs to turn to an old enemy for help! Who could it be?? Find out on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, tomorrow night at 7:30/6:30c, only on Cartoon Network! *Can Ben, Kevin, and Gwen trust the likes of Charmcaster?? See on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, right before an all new Sym-Bionic Titan! It all starts tonight at 7:30/6:30c on Cartoon Network! Curiosidades *Kevin en un momento se dirige a Charmcaster como "Caroline" haciendo referencia al episodio Hechizados. *Se ve a Charmcaster llorar por primera vez. *Charmcaster pasa a ser el segundo villano que se vuelve aliada de su enemigo (el primero fue Kevin, antiguo villano en la Serie original y ahora siendo el mejor amigo de Ben). *Es la quinta vez que un personaje llora, esta vez fue Charmcaster, la primera fue Ben en Ben 10: el secreto del Omnitrix , la segunda fue Devlin en Ken 10, la tercera fue Kevin en Simple y la cuarta fue Gwen en Vendetta *Charmcaster es el primer personaje no-Plomero en conocer a Aggregor. *En este episodio se descubre la gran capacidad de retentiva de Ben, siendo capaz de copiar las runas de acceso a Yawa Tobsi con solo mirarlas un instante *Posiblemente los monstruos de piedra de Charmcaster sea los que aparecen en este episodio solo que los que tiene Charmcaster tienen líneas por lo cuál es un encantamiento de ella ya que los controla. *En este capitulo se demuestra la inercia. *Kevin en este episodio absorbe el material de lo que esta hecho los dientes de la criatura verde que luego se descubre que es mascota de adawita *Es la segunda ves en que charmcaster abraza a Gwen, la primera fue en la suerte regresa aunque esta ves lo hiso con motivaciones verdaderas *A cannobolt se le ven los ojos muy grandes. *Agreggor supremo se empieza a dar pistas sobre el Perplexahedro * Errores *Cuando Charmcaster está hablando Gwen tiene un campo de fuerza luego se ve que no lo tiene. *Al principio del episodio Charmcaster tiene los ojos azules, pero luego los pasa a tener hasta al final de color violeta. *Kevin absorve un monstruo de piedra cuando se supone que no puede hacerlo Galeria Ff_b10ua_weeklycode_humungousaur_384x216.jpg AGSA.jpg Four Brazos.jpg Aggregor S.jpg Cosas raras.jpg Picture 356.jpg auhh.jpg cerrradp.jpg COrre.jpg desbanecidA.jpg Picture 456.jpg Picture 568.jpg Picture 688.jpg Picture 7444.jpg Picture 888.jpg 209.jpg Picture 101.jpg Picture 111.jpg Picture 124.jpg Picture 131.jpg Picture 141.jpg Picture 15.jpg Picture 161.jpg Picture 1711.jpg Picture 1812.jpg Picture 201.jpg Picture 191.jpg Picture 2211.jpg Picture 2322.jpg Picture 245.jpg 2025.jpg 2026.jpg 2027.jpg 2028.jpg Picture 30.jpg Picture 344.jpg Picture 354.jpg Picture 36.jpg Picture 374.jpg Picture 384.jpg Picture 391.jpg Picture 431.jpg Picture 411.jpg Picture 421.jpg Picture 441.jpg Picture 454.jpg Magic_Happens_1.jpg|Misiles de Humungosaurio Supremo y Addwaitya|link=Humungosaurio Supremo Picture 464.jpg Picture 474.jpg la tortuga rara.jpg|Addwaitya anodita y hechicera.jpg eeh.jpg esto fue mas founy.jpg help mi.jpg hfighjf.jpg oralrs.jpg tirulo.jpg triste felix.jpg vs vs.jpg Aggregor bueno.jpg Amplusmica.jpg Add-k.JPG Add-J.JPG Add-i.JPG Add-h.JPG Add-g.JPG Add-d.JPG Add-c.JPG . Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Primera Temporada de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Saga del Mapa del Infinito Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios donde aparesen supremos